1. Technical Field
The subject technology generally relates to generating recommendations for places within a geographic area that are of interest to a user's social group, in one or more social networks, and more particularly where user interest is reflected by the posting of geo-tagged photographs of the places of interest and associated metadata.
2. Discussion of Related Art
The Instagram® service provides a social network in which users post photographs and comment on each others' postings. Such photographs may be geo-tagged and may have extensive associated metadata. Instagram provides an Application Programming Interface (API), whereby others can write clients and other applications to interact with the Instagram service.
The FourSquare® service provides a social network that allows registered users to post their location at a venue (“check-in”) and connect with friends.
Instaearth™ is an application that uses the Instagram API to display a map showing photos taken by other users, shown at their geo-tagged location.
The existing applications do not filter the geographic association of information, for example, photographs, to those known that have been identified as being of interest within the user's social group.